


Red Flags and Long Nights

by kinkster (gotvodka)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Alex is mentioned, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, I don’t know I’m tired, M/M, Masturbation, Max actually uses his brain for once, They argue, charles is a whore, degredation, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotvodka/pseuds/kinkster
Summary: hey sorry if this is a mess lol. don’t sue me please and thank you.





	Red Flags and Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry if this is a mess lol. don’t sue me please and thank you.

The moment Max hears the door to his hotel room open, he’s already exhausted. This feeling only manages to get worse as Charles stumbles in, the smell of champagne filling his nostrils the minute Charles presses his sticky body to Max’s. He’s as high as a kite, Max notes, considering he’s off yet another win. The depraved sex Charles continued to crave as they had gotten farther and farther into the season was starting to grow old, especially as Charles let his prodigy status go to his head.Max could feel his skin crawl as Charles fumbled to take Max’s shirt off, and so Max did the only thing he could in order to get a drunken Charles off him - push him gently off and onto the bed. 

“Oh? Feisty Max? That’s hot…” Charles slurred, propping himself up on the bed with his elbow

“You’re fucking drunk, Charles. Go away.”

“I love it when you’re mad at me, Max.” 

Max’s face contorted with disgust as Charles pressed himself against his body once more, planting a sloppy kiss onto Max’s neck. 

“I’m not in the mood, Charles.”

“What’s wrong, Max? Mad that I smell like a  _ winner _ ? Are you mad because  _ you _ lost today? Hm?” Charles goaded, trying to get Max worked up so he could fuck him roughly. 

“I’m not mad about that, Charles. I’m mad that you show up to my hotel room drunk off your ass. Sober up.” Max said as he got up from the bed and made his way to the loveseat that faced it.

“Max, you’re being no fun.” Charles groaned quietly as he sprawled out on the bed, his eyes half lidded and his hair plastered to his forehead. 

“You know I don’t fucking like it when you drink, Charles.” 

“Then why don’t you fuck me into being sober. Max? Tell me how much you hate me for being a drunken whore.”

“I’m not going to do that, Charles.”

“C’mon, Max. Everyone does it,” Charles purred as he began to grasp at his pants, teasing his cock as he continued to speak, “Toto did it… Maurizio... Christian…”

Max could only manage to shake his head as Charles licked his lips. He would not fall for his dirty tricks again, even if he felt turned on and possessive of Charles then and there. Max knew deep down in his depraved little soul that he was the only one that could fuck Charles right, but tonight he wasn’t going to give in, especially considering how Charles had changed in such a short amount of time. 

“Max,” Charles moaned as he jacked himself off, “C’mon fuck me.”

Max had now gotten up off the couch and rolled his eyes, walking off to grab himself a bottle of water from his mini fridge. For the most part, the room was quiet or as quiet as it could be when the person Max liked most was drunkenly rutting in his bed.

“You fucking disgust me, Charles.” Max sneered as he sat back down on the couch. 

“Tell me more, Daddy. Tell me how you hate your dirty little whore.”

“I’m fucking serious, Charles. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore. Who are you now?”

Charles could only whimper and moan while under Max’s gaze, using his hatred as fuel to get himself off. Max’s statement was true, Charles had completely changed the moment he joined Ferrari. Charles has begun to whore himself out to anyone and everyone who would have him and it was most often the older men of the grid who took advantage of his ingénue persona, and it just managed to make Max grow increasingly more and more possessive of the man he loved. 

After Charles had finally came, Max had gotten up and made his way to the bathroom in order to start a shower for Charles. When Max came back to the room he tossed a towel at him. 

“Clean yourself up.”

“Okay, daddy.”

Charles silently got up off the bed and attempted to seductively strip for Max as he drunkenly staggered to the bathroom. Max sighed quietly as he began to take off the messy sheets, making a mental note to write an apology to housekeeping and tip them extra well. By the time Charles was finished with showering, Max had made the bed clean once more. 

Max turned to face Charles, noticing how gaunt he looked in the dim light of the hotel room. Charles’ body was littered with bruises, hickies, scratches, and bite marks all at various stages of healing. There was an ugly part of Max that got off from seeing Charles like this, but the rational part in him wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

“Max.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you want to fuck me anymore?”

Max sighed softly in exasperation as he tossed Charles the clothes he had for him. He should’ve known that this question would come sooner or later, but in all honesty Max didn’t think he had ever really prepared himself for it. 

“You’re not you when you’re drunk, Charles. You should get some sleep.”

“No, Max. Tell me wthe fuck you think is wrong with me.” Charles snapped angrily. 

“Get some rest Charles.”

“Tell me!”

Charles was now in Max’s face and now Max could see the dark circles under Charles’ eyes, and oh God those eyes. Charles’ aquamarine colored eyes had gone bloodshot and seemed to look more like broken glass as the seconds passed. No wonder eyes were called the windows to the soul. 

“Fine. You really want to know, Charles?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Max said, putting emphasis on each word. 

“What? Now that I’m on a higher level than you? Now that I’ve finally tasted victory? You’re jealous.”

“I’m not fucking jealous of you, Charles.” Max snarled, “You need to get your head out of Binotto’s ass… or is it the other way around?”

Charles staggered back with a hand on his chest, his look of shock contorting into one of anger. 

“You’re just mad because I’m the fucking future of racing, Max. I’m a fucking savior to Ferrari. I am racing.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Admit it! You won’t fuck me because I am better than you. You’re turning into your father.”

After hearing that statement Max had lost it. Max shoved Charles to the ground, causing him to split open his lip after the fall. Charles stared up at Max as blood trickled down his face, the shade of crimson matching the usual shade of red Charles wore. Max stared at Charles with wide eyed horror, disgusted with himself that Charles had been right… he had become his father. 

“See? I’m right, Max.” Charles spat, his eyes narrowing as he wiped the blood off his face. 

“Fuck, Charles, I’m-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry, Max. You know you enjoyed it.”

“Charles-“ Max said, his voice breaking as he watched Charles get up. 

Charles turned to face Max once he reached the door, his eyes tired but angry. His body was rigid and he seemed to look more like a vengeful spirit. 

“Talk to me when you grow a pair of balls, Max.” Charles spoke before walking out the door, leaving Max alone with his thoughts. 

Max had moved over back to the couch, now avoiding the bed like the plague. He slunk down onto the cushion and hurried his face into his hand, only thinking about how he had become his father. Max’s thoughts had begun to reflect that of the hotel room — bleak and dark.

Max didn’t know when exactly he had fallen asleep, but all he knew was the fact that it was the worst night of his life to date. He had spent the entire night thinking about his relationship with Charles, the two were dating but at the same time not. 

At first their relationship had been good and healthy, the two had been happy which was the most important thing to Max. Their relationship was built on their shared brokenness, father issues, and being prodigies from a young age. Charles had been sweet and caring in the beginning, helping Max with his issues and showing him that he could love someone, but now the person Max saw was completely different from the one he had loved. Charles had grown more and more demanding of sex and spent his nights out and about having sex with other men, drinking, and getting coked up because “coke was for winners” according to Charles. 

The more and more Max had thought about their relationship the more he realized that it would be best to break it off, even if they never had something official. Maybe it was on Max for not making a move or maybe Max never did because he was having an emotional affair as Charles grew more and more distant. 

This affair of the heart Max had been having was with Alex. The two’s relationships had become something beyond teammates, as Alex let Max vent to him about Charles and Alex vented to Max about family problems. The two understood each other in a way that was beyond what Max and Charles had, and honestly if Max was truly honest with himself he would say that he had caught feelings for Alex. 

Max sighed quietly as he pulled out his phone to text Charles. Max always hated it whenever he got introspective, usually his brain was too mean to him but this time it was actually helpful for once. 

_ Max: Can we talk?  _

_ Charles: What is it?  _

_ Max: In person  _

_ Charles: Fine, I’ll be there in a bit. _

_ Max: Ok. The door is unlocked  _

_ Charles: K. _

Waiting for Charles to come over felt agonizing, Max’s stomach was doing Olympic level somersaults inside his body and it was not a perfect 10.00 to him. Time seemed to take forever and what would be a 5 minute trip to Max’s hotel room instead felt like 5 hours, which was also not good. Max was miserable, anxious, tired, and most of all? He had a pain in his neck that made him wince every time he moved his head. So far the day was horrendous. 

When Charles walked in he had looked better than he did the previous night, his skin was glowing, his bags were gone, his clothes were neat, and he was clean shaven. Maybe he learned how to put on makeup so no one would question his usual pallor due to getting involved with drugs. The room had grown awkward as none of them spoke for the first few seconds, Charles just looked at Max with contempt whereas Max just looked plain miserable. 

“Well, Verstappen? What did you want to talk about?”

“First, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Okay is that it?”

“No…” Max trailed off before taking a deep breath, “I think it’s best that we break off whatever we have together.”

“You’re breaking it off with me?” Charles asked, his voice venomous and his eyes narrowed.

“Yeah.”

“You couldn’t handle me at my peak, Verstappen?”

“No, I just realized we’re different people.”

“Fine, just don’t come crawling back to me when you want a piece of ass.”

“Okay.”

Charles swiftly turned his back to Max and walked out of the room and his life. The moment the door slammed shut behind Charles, Max sighed as he felt a pressure he lifted off his shoulders. He fell back onto the loveseat, draping one arm across the side and resting his head on his hand while he stared into the empty room. Max figured it would be another long night and probably long rest of the year, but at least he knew he could find happiness now that he had cut Charles out of his life and that’s all that really mattered for now.   


**Author's Note:**

> if you know where the title is from I love you. also there will probably be a follow up.


End file.
